Rido Kuran
Rido Kuran (玖蘭 李土 Kuran Ridō), was a pureblood vampire, one of the major antagonists of the Vampire Knight series and the older brother of Haruka and Juri Kuran. With his reappearance, it is revealed that he is the true head of the Kuran family, not Kaname. Character concept Rido has two children; Senri Shiki and another unnamed child. It is not revealed who the other child nor the mother of that child is.Official Fanbook family tree Name *''Ri'' means "plum", and do means "earth". Kuran means "nine orchids", with "ku" as nine, and "ran", orchid Appearance Rido has the typical Kuran features, which resembles his younger brother Haruka Kuran and his nephew Kaname Kuran. He is a little taller than his brother and has red-brown, curly hair that stops roughly at his shoulders. His interesting characteristics are, of course his eyes. His left eye is the crimson-brown that is a similar colour to the rest of the Kurans, the right is an ice-blue similar to the colour of his son Senri Shiki's and he therefore has heterochromia. Personality Rido is a very entitled character who takes pleasure in antagonising others. He believes in indulging his desires and that to have power is to crave more and there is nothing wrong in simply taking more power. Background Born over 3,000 years ago, he was in love with his sister, Juri Kuran whom rejected him. Until his "death", he continued to desire her. He even drank Juri's blood at some point, but described that she cried out in pain for Haruka to save her, and he merely enjoyed it. He did however continue to have other lovers including Senri Shiki's mother, with whom he fathered Shiki, though not marrying her. He was engaged to Shizuka Hio, who did not love him. Sometime during the past, he stole the Kuran's first child away (the orginal Kaname) and sacrificed the child's flesh and blood to awaken the ancestor Kaname intending to devour the ancestor, instead he was attacked and drained by the starved ancestor and unconscious. Following that he was held by the council, more to protect him from Juri than the other way around. Yuki is also shown to have nightmares of Rido's eyes staring at her as if he wanted to "eat" her, suggesting that he has the ability to enter and manipulate a person's subconciousness. Ten years ago he attacked the Kuran's, attempting to take the Kuran princess and managed to kill his brother, but failed at taking Yuki. Kaname Kuran confronted him, Rido revealed that despite Kaname's desire, he was unable to kill Rido, because Rido was his master who awoke him from his slumber. Instead Kaname obliterated Rido's body, leaving him to slowly recover. During the 10 years that followed, his powers to transfer his soul was retained and he managed to continue interfering in other people's lives. In order to subdue Shizuka's spirit like Shiki's mother, he was able to get her lover's name on the hunter's list and worked with Asato Ichijo. Plot Summary Rido is introduced to the story in the guise of a little vampire child who lures Yuki to a back alley and then steals some of her life essence, causing her to pass out. He reappears at the Vampire party held by Aido's father, causing Yuki to follow him to the main hall. He stays in this body until Shiki returns home and Rido then transfers to his son's body. Rido attends Cross Academy in Senri's body with Takuma Ichijo at his side, who is forced to protect Shiki. Ichiru Kiryu also reveals he is working for Rido, attempting to engineer Rido's plan of giving his blood to Yuki to awaken her memories. He confronts his distasteful nephew, Kaname and thanks him for getting rid of Shizuka for him. Rido then taunts him until Kaname runs off to Yuki's side. Rido is not bothered by Yuki's awakening as a vampire. Rima Toya then confronts him, trying to get Shiki to take back the control of his body. Rido hurts Rima and reveals that he could now engineer Ichijo's wish to dispatch the resistance to the council. Shiki fights Rido's control and Rido retires. Kaname then uses his blood to fully revive Rido's body. The next day, Rido's body has recovered and his vampires start arriving at the school, finding victims to feed to Rido. Following his awakening, Ichiru takes his sword and tries to kill Rido as revenge for Shizuka, he knows it a weak effort and Rido counters him easily, dealing him a mortal blow. Once Rido is fully recovered he goes to find prey, he spies Aido and commands him, Aido falls for it, but is saved from Rido's clutches by Yuki. Seeing Yuki he tries to lull her into his arms, but she is saved in turn by Aido. Yuki turns to face Rido in a fight, when he is simultaneously attacked by Zero. He reveals to Yuki that Zero has eaten his twin and calls Zero his prey. Both Yuki and Zero viciously attack Rido, Zero flings Yuki off the building and attempts to finish Rido himself. They destroy the building, as it comes down, Rido spares one last glance for his son. Back on the ground, Yuki and Zero once again fight against Rido together, Rido expresses one last desire for Yuki, in place of her mother before he is stabbed through the chest by her scythe. After his death, Rido appears to exist in a shadow form that exists as a part of Kaname, currently seen only by Kaname and taunting him about his precious Yuki. Relationships Juri Kuran Rido was in love with Juri to the point of obsession. In the official fanbook it is stated that his hobby is his "Juri Collection" Kaname Kuran Rido became Kaname's master after he awakened him from his eternal slumber. Haruka Kuran He and his younger brother have been rivals for the love of Juri since they were young. He ultimately killed him when he was trying to protect his daughter Yuki from him. Powers Rido posseses the pureblood immortality and ability to heal from any wound aside from a anti-vampire weapon to the head or heart. His powers include morphing his body, using his blood as a weapon (the 'Blood Whip') and the pureblood ability to transfer his soul into anothers body (possession), and the body will retain his eyes. Trivia * Prior to taking the real Kaname away from them, he was on good terms with Juri and Haruka. See Also *Rido Kuran Image Gallery *How and why did Rido revive Kaname? References Category:Vampires Category:Purebloods Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters